Electricty
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: As he held her in his arms, looking into her tear glazed eyes, he wiped the blood that dripped down her chin, leaning down a little letting his lips graze hers, causing that electricty he yearned.Yes, today was the day they realized they loved each other.
1. Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own, as much as I would like to. **

**~ Chapter One ~ **

Sonny slid down the wall, biting down on her lower lip as hard as she could, still trying to stop herself from crying, because she, Sonny Munroe, does not cry. She is happy, she could always be found with a huge grin on her face. Crying had never been her thing, it hurt too much.

For her, smiling was easier than ever admitting that you're in pain, laughing was a lot easier than breaking down but today, just for today, Sonny let the tears fall from her eyes, mixing with the rain that fell from the dark clouds above her, perfectly reflecting her mood.

She drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms tight around them, digging her long nails into her legs as she tried her best to stop the tears. She silently cursed herself for letting Chad Dylan Cooper get to her again, but she had never cried before, she had wanted to of course, but she had refused to.

The tears could only mean one thing, the one thing she would never admit to anyone. She sighed, feeling droplets of blood dripping down her bare legs, she looked down at them for a moment as her whole body shook when the cold finally registered in her mind. She put her head down on her knees, telling herself to stop crying, wishing it would just be that easy.

She thought back to the moment when she had stared right into those sparkly, blue eyes, wanting nothing more than to kiss him right then, only for him to ruin everything as usual with his stupid, insensitive comments. It wasn't anything she didn't expect from him, they constantly fought with each other, mean comments here and there, but today she had let him get to her and she knew why.

She bit down on her lip again, willing the tears to just stop so she could get up and forget this ever happened. She wanted to smile again, she wanted to pretend to be constantly happy, right now she was weak and vulnerable and she hated that more than anything.

She didn't hear him call her name, she didn't see him as he looked down at her tiny, shaking body as she curled herself up against a wall outside the studios. She hardly felt him wrap his coat around her freezing cold body. When she looked up though her brown eyes met his blue eyes, watching as he held out a hand to her, a gentle and kind smile playing on his lips as his eyes filled with guilt and concern.

She had never thought she would see the day when Chad Dylan Cooper thought about someone other than himself. She thought it was actually impossible for the boy. She looked at his hand for a moment, before deciding that she would rather take it than sit down, soaked to the skin. Not a word passed between the two as he grabbed her hand, neither of them wanting the other to pull away as she stood up, their eyes met, neither of them wanting to look away.

Chad looked at the girl, staring at the blood that dripped from her lips, those beautiful, perfect lips. He knew he had been the one to break Sonny Munroe, he knew he had pushed her too far, as he always did with people. He pushed everyone away until there was nobody left because it was easier that way. If there was no one to care about then there would be nobody to hurt him, and Chad had always been one to avoid getting hurt.

They both stood there in the rain, just looking at each other, uncertain what to say or do for a moment, Chad finally lifted up his spare hand – his other one was still connected in hers – his fingers lightly dancing along her cheekbones for a while before they found their way to her lips, her eyes filled with confusion before he gently wiped at the blood. He sighed when he realized some of it had dried into her milky skin, he looked around for a moment before realizing that he didn't even care if anyone saw this.

And that was when Chad decided that he didn't want to push Sonny away, he had always run from getting hurt and as he looked down at the fragile girl, he realized that he didn't want to run away any more, not from her anyway.

He lowered his head a little, his lips grazing hers before she closed her eyes, her hand let go of his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him a little closer to her. Their lips lingered for a second longer before Chad finally kissed her, he pulled her in impossibly closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her in for the one kiss he knew neither of them could ever forget, his tongue found it's way through the small parting in her lips, his blue eyes closed as he could feel the electricity that passed between them.

Yes, today was the day both of them realized that they loved each other.

**A/N: I don't know whether this is worth carrying on or not =/ so just drop me a review telling me what you thought, and if you liked it or not :) **

**Thank you! **


	2. Hell

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Two ~ **

Sonny grinned at her own reflection in the mirror, today was going to be her first date with Chad Dylan Cooper, and she wanted everything to be perfect. She smiled a little at the mere thought of him, she loved him so much, and she still found it hard to believe that he felt the same.

Her head shook as she thought about that kiss they had shared last night, it was possibly the best kiss she had ever had – and ever would have – and she treasured every single moment of it. She giggled a little at the thought of them both standing there, lost in each other's eyes as it rained around them. Their hair stuck to their face, mascara ran down her cheeks, and their clothes clung to their bodies. But they still loved each other – even when they looked their worst. Even if Chad had insisted that he still looked amazing even when he was soaking wet.

"Where are you going?" Tawni walked into their dressing room, raising an eyebrow at the grinning girl,

"Well..." Sonny started, unsure of how to break the 'bad' news to her fellow cast members of 'So Random!',

"Am I going to care?" Tawni looked up from her seat, filing her nails as Sonny shook her head and shrugged,

"Probably not." She muttered, looking at herself in the mirror one more time to make sure she looked great for what she hoped would be the first of many dates.

"Well if we're going to do this friend thing, then I guess you have to tell me." Tawni rolled her eyes, looking up at Sonny,

"I am going on a date if you have to know."

"With?" Tawni sighed, looking in the mirror, she had a feeling who it was and if it was him, then she knew how well – how bad – that was going to go down with herself and their other cast members.

"Chad." Sonny blushed a little, beaming at her phone when it went off, quickly texting something back to who Tawni could only assume was Chad Dylan Cooper. She rolled her eyes at the thought, she would try to be happy for the girl if she had better taste. But Sonny knew as well as she did of the rivalry between the two shows – and she was breaking all the rules just by going on a date with the potential love interest.

"He's going to break your heart." She said, standing up and touching Sonny lightly on the shoulder,

"He's going to do it, just like he has to everyone else he had ever dated. Why are you letting yourself be added to that very long list?" Sonny shook her head and smiled, a light sparkle in her eyes as she moved Tawni's hand from her shoulder,

"He loves me, he told me so." Tawni tried to hide the shock – Chad admitting he loved someone other than himself? There was a first time for everything she guessed.

"And you believe him? This is just another way of getting you on his side, and as soon as we break friends with you, he is going to break your sunny little heart into a thousand not so sunny little pieces. And then you will have nobody there to pick up the pieces." Tawni looked Sonny in the eye, shaking her head,

"Poor sunny, little Sonny." She could see the tears forming in the brunettes eyes, her own head shaking as she sparkle went out of her eyes. Tawni could feel a slight pang of guilt, shaking it off when she knew it wouldn't last long.

"I love him though." The girl muttered, her eyes not leaving the floor as a tears fell from her eyes, hitting the floor within seconds.

"And if you forget about him completely, then maybe you could get over him quicker." Tawni patted her on the back before walking back to her mirror, smiling at her own reflection, her smile fading when she saw the now crying Sonny behind her.

"I didn't mean it." She whispered,

"Just don't hate me when everyone else has a go at you, okay?" Sonny nodded, wiping away the tears as she looked down at her phone,

"He is really sweet when you get to know him." She murmured, looking through her phone to show Tawni the real Chad, the Chad she had fallen in love with a long time ago,

"Good morning my gorgeous sunshine. I can't wait to see you today, you always brighten my day. I love you, you're amazing. Forever yours, Chad." She read out, smiling at the hundreds of kisses below the message, Tawni looked up at her, the surprised evident in her eyes,

"Wow, who would have known that Chad could be nice?" Sonny smiled again, looking at her watch as her eyes grew wide,

"I am late!" She looked back in the mirror, glad she had worn waterproof mascara this time. She took one more look before shouting a goodbye to Tawni and running out, hating to be late for her first date.

Tawni shook her head, looking up at Zora as her head popped out of the vent.

"Take it you heard all of that?" She muttered, knowing it now wouldn't be too long until Grady and Nico heard. She sighed, looking down at the floor, feeling bad for the girl she had come to call a friend – although she would never admit it to anyone else.

"I can't believe she is falling for his stupid act! Chad Dylan Pooper would never love anyone other than himself, and his reflection of course." Zora shook her head, watching as Nico and Grady stormed in,

"Where is she?" Grady shouted, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked around the room,

"On her date already." Zora replied, she knew she should have text them both sooner.

"I can't believe she would do this to us! She's going to have to make a choice – us or Chad." Nico nodded, as Tawni sighed.

All hell was going to break loose.


	3. Love

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Three ~ **

Sonny stared at Chad when he blushed a light shade of pink, giggling a little before reaching out her hand to touch his. He was amazing, she told herself. Grinning at him she pulled him out of his seat as he looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" She finally asked, turning around to face him when they were away from everyone else in the cafeteria. They had only been going out for two days and already the gossip had started,

"Nothing, you look beautiful today." He muttered, still not meeting her eyes,

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Chad shrugged,

"I had a dream last night, and now I just want to do this every single time I see you." He whispered, looking around a little before pinning Sonny against a wall, kissing her hard on the lips, grinning as he did so. A soft moan could be heard from Sonny as he returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling them impossibly closer together. He could feel his heart thumping hard as he leaned in even closer. He moaned in pleasure as he could smell the soft scent of strawberries from the conditioner he knew she used – also the same one he had bought not so long ago, just so he could enjoy the smell of Sonny for a while longer than usual – he smiled as his hands found their way to her stomach, slipping them up her top a little, causing a small shudder from Sonny as his cold hands made contact with her skin.

"Oh God, get a room." Tawni looked at two teenagers, both of them against the wall with their hands wrapped around each other – both of them had been so engrossed in each other that they hadn't noticed anyone walking along the corridor.

Sonny groaned as she pulled away and glared at Tawni for ruining the moment she had been enjoying a little too much. She sighed when Tawni grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the stage and away from Chad who just laughed and walked back to his own stage.

~ .. ~

"So where were we?" Chad winked at Sonny as he ran up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He grinned as the press took photographs of the two of them – surprising even himself at how much he wanted everyone to know that he, Chad Dylan Cooper, was with Sonny Munroe.

She laughed, turning around, not used to being photographed so much, wrapping her own arms around his neck, absently playing with his hair.

"Not in front of all of these." She muttered, giggling when Chad pouted and flicked his hair back before putting his arms back around her waist.

"Just one little kiss." She shook her head, pursing her lips together tightly, laughing loudly when Chad bent down to kiss her anyway, finally giving into him as she deepened the kiss, hearing a whistle from one of the photographers before remembering where she was, blushing a deep shade of red and pulling away, grabbing Chad's hand and walking over to his car.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, opening the passenger door for her before kissing her lightly on the lips, causing her to blush once more.

"Love you too." She grinned up at him, watching as he hopped into the drivers seat and took them away from the watching eyes.

**A/N: So, let's put it to a vote, **

**Would you like to see, a happy, happy, romance story?**

**OR**

**Do you want something tragic/dramatic to happen? ;) **

**Drop me a review :) **


	4. We're So Good

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**A/N: Thank you all so much, eleven reviews for one chapter :) I think that's about the best I have ever done! **

**It means so much to me. **

**~ Chapter Four ~ **

Tawni glared at Sonny as she walked past them over to Chad, seemingly ignoring her friends. She muttered something to Nico who just nodded, looking over at the young couple as they stood there and talked, looking into each others eyes. Grady looked down at his food in disgust when Sonny giggled loudly, twirling a strand of hair absently in her hand, her eyes never leaving his.

"How could she do this to us?" Tawni finally said, looking away from the two to face everyone else on the table,

"It has been a whole month and they haven't argued or anything!" She groaned, their plan to break the two up had been based on them having an argument and being able to turn Sonny against him completely. But the two would just -

"Fine!" Tawni looked up, her eyes grew wide when she heard the anger in Sonny's voice as she shouted at her boyfriend, but then again this had been done many times before,

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good." Chad took a step closer to her, as Sonny tried to remain angry at him, looking from him to her cast mates before walking off with her head held high. He could be so obnoxious sometimes, all she did was ask him to say something, say anything, to everyone at 'So Random!' just to clear the air a little bit. But no, that was too much to ask from her usually sweet boyfriend,

"Sonny!" She heard Chad whine behind her, she bit down on her lip to stop herself from laughing, a month ago he would never have done that – not with everyone in the cafeteria looking at them anyway.

"No! I am sorry, don't walk off." He groaned loudly, glaring at his own cast members as he ran past them to go after his girlfriend. She shook her head, folding her arms over her chest when he finally got to her,

"What?"

"Sorry." He whispered,

"What was that Chad?"

"I am sorry, I will do whatever you want me to do oh wonderful girlfriend of mine." He shouted sarcastically, bowing slightly just to add to the effect. Sonny rolled her eyes, once a drama king, always a drama king.

"Go on then." She looked over at Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady and then back at Chad, a grin on her face.

"Fine!" He shouted,

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good..." She whispered, waiting for him to turn around and talk to her friends, sighing when he didn't move,

"So baby, are we good?" He smiled as he winked causing her to giggle, and turn a late shade of pink,

"We are so good, now go get them cowboy." He nodded, knowing he had to do this if he wanted to be with Sonny – the girl who he now knew he would spend the rest of his life with. He kissed her gently on the lips before turning around and walking over to the 'So Random!' table. The old Chad Dylan Cooper would never do this, but this Chad knew that if he wanted to be with a girl like Sonny then the 'Hollywood' him would have to change.

"Guys.." He took a seat, not bothering to ask them if that was okay – he was still Chad Dylan Cooper, Hollywood star after all – and looked at them all one by one.

"What do you want Pooper?" Grady dropped his spoon and looked at him,

"Look, I am with Sonny now and I want us to try and be friends as well. I love her so much, please..." He hated begging with someone to be his friend, but it was for Sonny, it was worth it.

"And if we say no?" He shrugged, trying to play it cool,

"Sonny would be upset, you're her best friends and she wants us to get along but no matter how long you keep this up for, you're only ending up hurting her, this won't break us up." He sighed,

"Fine." Tawni muttered, she was bored of waiting for Sonny to come running to her and complaining about Chad. It wasn't going to be happening any time soon.

"Really?" She looked up, frowning at the smile on his face, she couldn't help but wonder if he was up to something or if he actually did love her best friend. She shook the thought off for a moment, either way she would find out soon.

"Yes, really. Sonny is waiting for you." She looked over her shoulder, smiling at the now grinning girl as she looked at Chad.

"Thank you so much." He said before running towards her and wrapping his arm around her waist. The group watched as they both walked out, before all looking down at their food, sighing.

"Why did we do that?" Nico finally asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the thought of being friends with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Because Sonny is our friend and we have to work with her. And I am having this really strange feeling where I think I _care _about her feelings." She shook her head in shock and took a sip from her drink as everyone else laughed.

"I guess, at least this way we can be there for her when he breaks her sunny little heart into a thousand tiny pieces." Zora grinned, gripping the cup in her hands even tighter as her eyes narrowed at the thought of Chad making Sonny cry.

~ .. ~

"Thank you for doing that." Sonny said, giggling as Chad pushed her down on the sofa in his dressing room,

"Anything for you." He whispered before climbing on top of her and kissing her neck softly,

"You're amazing." She looked into his eyes, she had never loved someone so much and this was the type of love she knew would last forever.

"And you're sexy." She giggled again, kissing him on the lips as she cupped her hands around his face, he deepened the kiss as his hands slithered up her top, causing her to gasp a little when his cold hand touched her now exposed stomach. She shuddered a little, moving her arms around his neck until he pulled away and smiled at her.

"Want to watch 'McKenzie Falls'?" He slowly got off her, walking over to his plasma and looking for his boxset until he heard a groan coming from Sonny.

"We always watch you acting and stuff." She wrinkled her nose before laughing loudly at the mock hurt on his face.

"'Along Came Polly'?" She nodded, watching him put it in, walking over to her and sitting down, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling him closer to her until her head was laying on his chest and one of her arms wrapped around his waist. She looked up at him, leaning up a little to kiss him on the lips before looking back at the screen.

Chad smiled and sighed as she thought 'this is the life'.

**A/N: I have come up with a few ideas myself for the 'tragic/dramatic' thing. BUT I wanted to know what YOU, the readers want to see :) **

**I have decided that something is going to happen, but it will not be something that includes them breaking up. It's just going to be something bad, that can either drift them apart for a while, or make their relationship stronger than ever :D **

**All ideas are appreciated! **


	5. Darkness

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Five ~**

She watched him as he slept, at least she hoped he was just sleeping. She bit down on her lower lip as she tried to ignore the pain that was shooting through her whole body. She wanted to scream but it would only come out as a whimper, she wanted to cry out for him but she couldn't find the will to speak.

She felt warm tears running down her face, and she moved her head to put it on his chest, she smiled a little as she could feel the light rise and fall of his chest, content in knowing that he was still alive and she was still here, maybe there was hope after all.

She refused to let go of his hand, scared that if she did then it would be like she was letting go of him... letting go of life. Because that was what Chad Dylan Cooper was to her – he was her life. He was the reason she got out of bed grinning in the morning, he was the reason she went to sleep smiling at night. He was the reason the would dance around the set sometimes, and the reason she would burst out laughing for no reason just because she thought about something he had said or done the day before.

She closed her eyes, letting out a soft whimper as she thought about losing him. She wouldn't lose him like this, they had so many dreams, so many hopes. There were so many promises that they both had to keep. Promises that neither of them ever wanted to break.

There were children to come, a wedding to organize one day in the future. They were meant to be together, they had a movie coming up, they had so much going for them and then this just shot them down just when they were at their high point.

Her body shook as she carried on ignoring the excruciating pain that shot up from her leg and ran through her whole body, she felt some blood drip down from her head, and something wet was gathering on her dress but she didn't look down – she was too afraid that if she did then she would give up hope.

She winced a little in pain but she focused on him instead. She moved her head away from him and looked at everything that was wrong with him – how could this happen to them? She didn't focus on her pain, instead she watched the blood drip down from his head, running her eyes down his body, looking for any signs that he may not make it through this.

She shook at the sight of all the glass that stuck in his body, the blood finding it's way out of the wounds. She closed her eyes when she thought about how they ended up in such a mess, she found herself giving up on that hope when she felt another agonizing amount of pain run through her body, she bit down on her lip so hard until it bled.

Maybe nothing would be okay, maybe they wouldn't make it through this. Or then again, maybe this would make them stronger, perhaps they would make it through this and then one day all of this would be one distant memory.

She shook her head, trying to think of the best. How could he do this to her? What about all those promises he was going to break? How dare he even think about dying on her? She wouldn't be able to live without him, she couldn't do this.

"Wake up." She whispered, shaking him slightly, where was the help? Why wasn't anyone here?

"Wake up, don't leave me." Hot tears ran down her face, mixing in with the blood as she shook him again,

"You promised." She croaked, whispering it over and over again until her eyes closed and she welcomed the darkness – just like Chad had.

**A/N: I am going away tomorrow, until the 7th of July. So if you want an update then I need about 8 rewiews or more, as I am leaving like 19 hours :)**


	6. Please

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Six ~ **

"_Hurry up!" She can hear him shouting from his car and she rolls her eyes, grabbing her bag before walking out of the door. He tuts, opening the car door for her, smiling when she grins at him and gets in. _

"_I love you so much beautiful." He whispers as he drives, leaning over a little to kiss her on the cheek, grabbing her hand and smiling at her, she blushes a little and then smiles, _

"_I love you too." He coughs and raises an eyebrow at her, as she does her best to look confused, he coughs again as she just rolls her eyes and then grins, _

"_Handsome." He laughs loudly when she pokes her tongue out._

"_That's more like it." He leans in again and kisses her before focusing on the road. They were only ten minutes from the studio now, back to work as usual. Sonny closes her eyes, just for a second and then she is an ear piercing scream. She opens her eyes and looks at Chad. He is just sitting there, with his eyes closes, his hand still in hers and blood pouring out of his head. _

_She closes her eyes and opens them again, just to make sure it's not a nightmare. She shakes her head when she looks back at him, refusing to let tears fall down her face and she looks ahead of her, there is another car, a bigger car. She shakes her head again and again, trying to think about where it came from, she had only closed her eyes for a second. _

_It was only a second..._

Sonny gasps, tears running down her face as she sits up, looking around the room. It takes a few moments for her to realize where she is, tears fall down her eyes when she realizes that it wasn't a huge nightmare. It was reality.

She looks at the door, where was Chad? If he was okay he would be here right now, fussing over her like he did when she fell over a few weeks ago. He would be here letting her know that everything was okay. He should be here with a huge teddy bear and some sunflowers – her favourite flower – but instead she was here all alone and Chad was nowhere to be seen.

"Chad?" She screamed, glad when it came out instead of the small whimpers she could remember from the crash. She screamed his name over and over again, not caring how much of a fool she was making of herself. She wanted Chad, she wanted him to take her in his arms so she could feel the rise and fall of his chest. She wanted to kiss him and touch him.

"Sonny, I need you to calm down okay?" Connie came running in, ignoring the nurse when she asked her to step out. She ran over to her daughter's beside, smoothing the hair out of her face as she tried to get her to relax. Her screams had turned into a light murmur now as she looked up at her mother, trying to understand what was going on.

"Where is he?"

"He is a few rooms down from here." She smiled at her daughter, too scared to let her know the details.

"I want to see him, I want to see him now." She muttered, trying to get out of bed, ignoring the wires that went into her skin, groaning when she saw them, taking one look at her mother before yanking them out. She wanted to see him, she didn't care.

"This isn't the best idea." Connie sighed, trying to stop Sonny who just shook her head and walked out of the room,

"Where?" Connie pointed over to the room and looked down at the floor, Sonny shouldn't be out of bed, she had only just come out of surgery – none of this should be happening.

Sonny looked at the boy laying on the bed, her eyes found their way to the breathing equipment and she realized the reason why her mum didn't want her to come in here. She shook her head, determined that she wouldn't let herself breakdown, not when Chad needed her.

"Chad?" She whispered, taking a seat by him and grabbing his hand,

"Please wake up, please... don't leave me.." She shook him lightly, but he wouldn't wake up. His eyes stayed closed and the breathing tube kept pumping.

"Don't leave me now, we have so much more to do." She whispered, the tears wouldn't stop falling from her eyes, he wouldn't leave her, he wouldn't do that to her, she tried to convince herself.

"Chad, please be okay. Please." She sighs, putting her head on the side of his bed, her hand still in his as she whispers to herself,

"Don't leave me Chad, please don't leave me. You promised, rememberer... you promised." She keeps repeating it, she had no idea what she would do without him. Life without Chad would be like a life without the sun, it would be too hard, nothing would ever be the same. He couldn't leave her all alone, he promised her.

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews, I hope you like this chapter as well. And I hope it explains a few things from the last chapter :) **


	7. Promises

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Seven ~ **

**I wake up. **

I look around the large room I find myself in and shake my head, where is she? Is she still alive? Is she okay? What happened? Do I still look perfect?

Questions run through my mind but the one keeps repeating itself over and over again, where is she?

I call her name as loud as I can and I run around to look for her, why can't I see her? Why can't I find her?

Tears run down my face as I sink to my knees, screaming her name loudly, collapsing and cuddling myself into a tight ball as I try to think about what happened.

**We crashed. **

I remember it so clearly, the truck had come out of nowhere, it was coming right towards us. I wasn't looking at the road, it was just for a second, I was admiring my girlfriend as she slept next to me. I moved a hair out of her face and then turned back, saw him coming and then the next thing I know I wake up and I am here.

**But am I awake?**

Nobody is here, shouldn't there be press asking me about the crash? Shouldn't there be fans to tell me that I am still gorgeous and how much they love me? Shouldn't there be doctors and nurses running around to get me whatever I wanted? Shouldn't there be my mum and dad to tell me that I was going to be okay?

Shouldn't there be Sonny holding my hand and smiling at me, trying to make me laugh as she tells me all about her day at 'So Random!' and how much her friends had made her laugh that day?

Shouldn't by ray of sunshine be sitting next to me, telling me how much she loves me and how scared I had made her?

**I can't lose her.**

I smile when I finally see her, running towards her and shaking my head when I see how pale she is, all that blood... so much blood. I scream out when she starts fading away, I scream her name over and over again as hot, burning tears run down my cheeks and fall into the ground below me.

"You promised." I can hear her say,

"Remember? You promised..."

I shake my head, she was the one breaking the promise, she was the one leaving me,

**Wasn't she?**

I reach out for her again only to fall onto the ground, not being able to move as I close my eyes and try to ignore the dull aching that feels like my heart is about to tear into two. I promised her, I promised that nothing would ever happen to us.

I promised that I would never leave her.

She promised that she would never leave me.

"You promised!" I screech back at her, not even bothering to hide the tears running down my face.

"You promised you would never leave me!" She shakes her head before fading away completely,

**Maybe promises are just made to be broken. **

**Maybe that promise was too much to ask from either of us. **

**Maybe.. **


	8. Never Leave Your Side

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Eight ~ **

She held onto his hand as tight as she could, she never wanted to let go, she never wanted him to think she ever left his side. She smoothed out his usually perfect hair with her other hand, letting her hand lower to his face, gently caressing his soft cheek.

"I love you so much." She whispered, she jumped back a little when tears ran down his cheeks, shaking her head and shouting for someone to come, surely this would mean he was awake? He was okay...

She looked up as the doctor ran in, going on and on about eye moisture building up but Sonny knew, she knew that he was crying, he was there. She knew that he was going to be okay, he had to be. He promised and Chad Dylan Cooper never broke a promise.

She clung onto his hand as hard as she could, she wouldn't let anyone take her away from him, she didn't care about her own health, it was all about him – just like he always wanted it to be.

Tears ran down her pale face as she bit down on her lower lip, she didn't want to breakdown in front of him, he would laugh at her and tell her to stop being stupid, that he was going to be okay.

She didn't look up again when someone walked in, she couldn't be bothered. She watched them as they checked the tubes that surrounded the boy she loved more than life itself. She shook her head again, tears fell heavily down her face and landed onto his hand, she hated this, she hated him being weak. She hated waiting for him to wake up, waiting for the day those machines went off and never came back on. Waiting for something, especially when it could be something bad, was too hard.

She stared at his face, smoothing his hair down gently as she smiled a watery smile at him, her eyes filled with nothing but love as she looked at him and thought about how much she loved him – and always had if she thought about it – she thought about how much they had to look forward do, how amazing he had been over the past few months. How amazing **everything **had been.

"Please wake up." She whispered, not able to stop any tears from falling from her eyes once more,

"Please." She murmured as she put her head on his arm and closed her eyes,

"Please."


	9. Keeping Promises

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Nine ~ **

"Please."

Chad looked around at the blank canvas that surrounded him, reaching out for the owner of the voice he loved so much. He could almost hear the tears as she spoke, he could almost feel them on his skin as he tried his best to reach out for her, touch her body and just speak to her.

He cried out for her but no sound came out of this mouth, he shook his head as tears fell heavily down his face. He felt something or someone cling onto his hand and he smiled a little – it was good to know that she was still there.

"Chad you promised." He looked around again as he remembered that promise, that damn promise that he knew he had to keep. He shook his head, biting down hard on his lower lip as he tried to cry out for her again and again.

"You promised!" She was crying harder now and he wished he could just see her and wipe away those tears he knew had fallen down her beautiful face. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her gently on her soft lips. He wanted to whisper in her ear that everything was going to be okay. He wanted to tell her how much he loves her.

"_I am never going to leave you, you know that right?" Chad looked down at the girl he held in his arms as she snuggled up a little closer to him and nodded, _

_  
"Do you promise?"_

"I promise that I am never going to leave you." He whispered, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tight and smiling at her, 

"_I promise you that I wouldn't even think about leaving you." She whispered back, leaning up a little to kiss him on the lips, grinning at each other when they pulled away. _

"_I love you so much."_

"I love you too." They both smiled as they closed their eyes, their arms wrapped around each other as they slowly fell asleep., both of them happy to be in each other's company. 

He shook his head, he couldn't leave her. He promised her. He ran as fast as he could, looking around the empty space he found himself in, screaming out for the girl he loved more than anything and anyone else – including himself.

"Please don't leave me, I don't know what I would do without you." He heard her again, her sobs tore through him as he felt the need to reach out to her, hold her and smile at her. He felt the need to see her beautiful smile and that wonderful sparkle in her amazing, chocolate brown eyes. He longed to hear that laugh that would always bring a smile to his own face, he longed to hear that voice that sent shivers down his spine. He longed for her.

"Chad?" He shook his head as some colour started to fill up his world once more, he closed his eyes and groaned loudly – glad that sound finally came out of his mouth.

"Sonny!" He sat straight up,

"D-don't move." He can hear her clearer than before, he smiles a little squeezing down on her hand, refusing to let her go anywhere.

"C-Chad I have t-to g-get..." He shook his head and opened his eyes finally, squinting at the bright light as he did.

"Don't leave me." She nodded, biting down on her lower lip as tears ran down her face, he looked at her and smiled again. He could finally see her, feel her next to him and see that gorgeous face he had missed so much.

"You woke up." She whispered, brushing some of his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes as she looked down at him affectionately. He nodded ,

"I promised, remember?"

"I will always remember." He put his hand on her cheek, taking in her appearance, her eyes were bright red from crying and she had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Her usually shiny, brown hair now hung in a loose ponytail, dull and limp as it hung gently over her shoulders. The sparkle in her eyes had gone as she looked at the boy she loved so much, she had thought she would lose him, she had almost given up on him.

"It's going to be okay now." He croaked out, wiping the tears from her cheeks as he coughed,

"Promise?" He nodded,

"And I never break a promise." He smiled before patting down on the bed where no wires were in the way, she nodded and then curled up next to him. He frowned at the obvious weight loss and wondered for a moment how long he had been out for. He shook his head before wrapping his arm around her and kissing her gently on the forehead.

"I promise."


	10. My Everything

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Ten ~ **

Sonny giggled loudly when Chad tripped over his own feet again, his face scrunched up in pain as he bit down on his lip to stop himself from screaming out. He shook his head and glared at her, as she stood back with her hands raised in defeat.

"I don't need help walking."

"Course not." She muttered, rolling her eyes and then grinned when he gripped onto the wall as he tried his best to get out of the room. She sighed before walking back over to him and wrapping an arm around his waist,

"You're so annoying sometimes." He nodded and glared at her again,

"I can walk on my own." He muttered, pushing her off him, Sonny looked at him amused when she took a few steps back and raised an eyebrow,

"Fine." She grinned, knowing already what he was going to say – it was their usual thing.

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good." She laughed loudly and then shook her head, staring at him as he carried on trying to walk.

"Sonny?"

"Cooper."

"I-I... um... I think..."

"That you need help?" He nodded slowly and sighed, she nodded and then wrapped an arm around his waist and placing his arm around her shoulders.

"You could stop being stupid and just use a wheelchair like they have been telling you to."

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not-"

"- do wheelchairs, I know, I know." Sonny finished for him, grinning when he frowned.

"Finishing my sentences already Munroe? I think that it's a little early for that, I was thinking about four or five years into marriage until we got to that stage." She giggled and stopped walking to face him, taking his hand in hers as she smiled, kissing him gently on the lips, neither of them caring who was watching them. Chad moaned in pleasure as he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her even closer to him.

"Chad.." Sonny whispered, pulling away from him only for him to notice the

tears that were running down her face.

"Don't ever scare me like that again okay?" He nodded,

"I won't."

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you, I..." He pulled her into a hug as tears fell down his own cheeks. He had no idea what he would do without her either.

He didn't know that he could ever love someone as much as he loved her, she was the reason he opened his eyes when he could have easily just stayed in that lonely place while he was in his coma. She was the reason he woke up in the morning and jumped out of bed with a huge smile on his face. She was the first thing he thought about in the morning and the last thing he thought about before he went to sleep.

He looked down at her and brushed a hair out of her face as he smiled at her and wiped away the tears that fell down her face. He shook his head and kissed her again.

Sonny Munroe was his everything and she was the one reason he was alive today. He would never let her down, ever.

**"Each morning I wake up and you're the reason I smile and you're the reason**

**that I love." **

**Jerry Burton**

A/N: Please review and give some ideas of what you want to happen with this story. It could all depend on you :)


	11. Never Resisting

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Eleven ~ **

Chad grinned when they finally got to his house, frowning a little when he realized that his parents hadn't even thrown a welcome home party for him. Sonny sighed and shrugged as if she had read his thoughts,

"They were called off to Europe.. they wanted me to tell you that they love you and they're sorry." He nodded and looked down at the floor, Sonny smiled and put an arm around his waist and kissed him gently on the cheek,

"You still have me to annoy." She giggled when he nodded and then wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to his body,

"I guess, now then go make me something to eat and make it quickly." He winked down at her and laughed when she put her hands on her hips and pouted at him,

"Please." He did his large puppy eyes at her, grinning when she melted and grabbed him by the waist to pull him over into the living room.

"Be right back."

"Oh come on Sonny! Don't just throw a piece of ham into two pieces of bread!" He groaned, glaring at her when she walked in two minutes later with a ham sandwich.

"It has butter, you didn't mention butter." She winked, sitting down next to him and putting her feet on his lap as she turned on the television.

"You know that you're supposed to be pampering me, right?" He muttered, rolling his eyes and putting his head on his hand, glaring at the television.

"Am I Chad? Am I really?" She grinned, taking her feet of his lip, sitting up so she could kiss him lightly on the cheek, trailing down to his neck with her hands on his chest. Chad smiled and then looked down at the girl he considered to be the most beautiful girl in the world,

"Now this is more like it." He smiled, sitting back a little as Sonny climbed onto his lap,

"You're in the way of the television." She laughed loudly and then kissed him again, this time on the lips, grinning when she felt his hands on her lower back, letting his tongue slip through her lips. She resisted the urge to giggle when he let out a soft moan of pleasure – she loved the way she could so easily please him.

"Want to go upstairs?" He asked her when they pulled away,

"Chad, you have three broken ribs and a broken arm." She reminded him, he nodded and then shrugged,

"And I would break them all again for you baby." He winked and put his hand on her hair,

"Maybe when your ribs have healed." Chad frowned and sighed,

"I guess."

"Doesn't mean we can't have some other fun though." She twirled a hair around her finger, looking down at him with her big, chocolate brown eyes. He nodded enthusiastically as she grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs. He sighed happily when he thought about the time he realized he was in love with this girl – it was when he couldn't resist her at all, he always had to have more and she always got her way with him.

"**It's impossible to fall out of love, love is such a powerful emotion. And one it envelops you, it never departs." **

A/N: This is just a romantic filler chapter I guess, I want to hear your opinion. Do you want more slush? Or tragedy?

Review and let me know, I will update soon with your vote =D


	12. Sleep

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Twelve ~ **

Sonny stood in the doorway of Chad's bedroom, grinning at him as he lay down on the bed. He winked when he saw that she was just wearing a bra and thong, she giggled and blushed a little when she saw that he was staring at her.

"You look..." He shook his head, trying to find the words as he looked at his perfect girlfriend, she blushed a very deep shade of red and slowly walked over to the bed, jumping in, making sure she was careful of his broken ribs.

She smiled shyly at him as he wrapped his good arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as they both lay on their sides. She wrapped an arm around him as she put her head on his bare chest. Chad smiled down at her as he played with her shiny hair, his lips grazed her forehead.

He smirked when he can hear a light snore coming from her, and he shakes his head before looking down at her beautiful face. Even without make-up she is absolutely gorgeous and he knows that she is the one. He wraps a leg around hers and pulls her even closer to him as he tells her he loves her.

Her smooth skin brushed his when she stirred a little in her sleep, he bites down on his lower lip as he looks down at her, brushing a hair out of her face. He had no idea what he had done to deserve someone like her, he had no idea how he could love someone like this.

He gently pulled up the blanket when he could feel little goosebumps on her skin, she snuggles closer to him and the sheets lower again. Chad shakes his head and laughs a little before pulling them back up and pressing his arm against the sheet to keep it in place.

He let his fingers brush past her skin, and a small smile played on his lips, he bent his head down to kiss her on the lips. She moved a little again and her arms moved tighter around his waist.

It was during moments like this that he realized just how much he loved her, when he held her in his arms as she slept he knew just how much he had fallen for the girl. He shook his head and let out a small laugh, he had never thought that he could love someone as much as he loved her – he never even thought he could care about anyone other than himself.

He smiled before closing his eyes and letting his head fall onto hers,

"I love you my beautiful Sonshine." He whispered in her ear, she smiled a little in her sleep,

"I love you too." She whispered back, her voice filled with sleep as she kissed his chest gently.

**A/N: Enough slush for you? There is going to be a lot more where that came from if you want it to. Review! **


	13. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Thirteen ~ **

Sonny giggled when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, it had been two whole months since the car crash and the two of them were as happy as ever. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning up at him before he bent down to kiss her gently on the lips.

She laughed when she heard Tawni tut behind her, pulling him even closer to her to deepen the kiss. She blushed when Chad pushed her back a little, causing her to back into a wall, neither of them breaking the kiss.

"Can't you two get your hands... or lips... off each other for a few minutes?" Tawni wrinkled her nose in disgust when they both shook their heads and kissed again. She sighed before walking off, she knew they were in love but did they have to make it so obvious.

Nico and Grady sniggered before running off into the cafeteria. Zora just rolled her eyes and crawled into a vent, Sonny just laughed and grabbed Chad's hand before pulling him towards his dressing room. Neither of them went to lunch much anymore, they preferred to order out in their dressing rooms, so they could be alone.

Portlyn smiled at Tawni – the two of them had become good friends since the feud between the two shows ended, thanks to Sonny and Chad's relationship. The two casts realized how close they had come to losing the two of them and decided that if they could make it through that and still be together, then they would just have to accept that the two would get through anything.

Portlyn looked around, noticing that the two teenagers weren't there again. She rolled her eyes and laughed to herself, Chad was like a little brother to her and she was just glad that he had managed to stop with the whole full of himself routine. She loved seeing the sparkle in his eyes every single time Sonny walked in the room, or whenever her name was even mentioned. She noticed the way he smiled and the way he laughed, it was so different and she liked the new Chad.

Tawni looked at the rest of the cast members and sighed, as much as she liked how happy Sonny was – not that Sonny was never happy, she still missed the girl sometimes. She seemed to spend most of her time with Chad, but she couldn't say anything because that would mean Tawni liked Sonny Munroe, and Tawni didn't like anyone, other than herself of course.

~ .. ~

Chad looked at his girlfriend, brushing a hair out of her face as she took a bite out of the sandwich he had just made her, she blushed a little and looked at him, a small smile played on her lips as she put the sandwich back down and put her fingers through his sandy blonde hair,

"I love you." He said as he put his hand on top of hers, bringing it down to his lips and kissing it gently. Sonny giggled and looked down, moving a little closer to him. Chad laughed a little as he thought about even after this long she was still a little shy around him,

"I love you too." She whispered, giggling when he pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply on the lips, she let his tongue slip through her mouth and explore a little before she pulled away and put her head on his chest, sighing.

"What's wrong?" She shrugged,

"I just feel like something is going to happen... something bad." She whispered, trying to stop the tears that were about to fall down her face. She hadn't been able to shake that feeling for a few days now, she had no idea what to do.

"It's going to be okay, I won't let anything bad happen to you." He smiled down at her and kissed her on the cheek, rubbing her back.

"What about you?" He shook his head,

"I will make sure nothing happens to me either." He muttered, he smiled a little but there was no mistaking the worry in his eyes. He looked down at the girl he held in his arms and sighed a little, she had spent most nights with him since the crash, she was constantly scared that something would happen to him again. He understood though, he felt the same about her. She could have died in that crash, he knew that she wasn't significantly injured but it could have happened, he couldn't risk anything like that again.

"I should go." She muttered into his shirt, still not moving. He laughed a little and nodded,

"And me." She giggled when neither of them attempted to move, just happy in each other's arms. He pulled her closer to him when she still didn't move, he could feel his shirt dampen a little from her tears that he had no idea were falling from her eyes. He sighed and rubbed her back again, wishing he could just stop her from worrying about him.

"Why are you crying?" He finally asked, Sonny shrugged,

"I had a nightmare last night.. about my dad... it was like he was dying all over again and I just can't stop thinking about it." She muttered, she hadn't wanted to tell him but she couldn't lie to him, she couldn't pretend it was because she was scared of him dying.

"Hey, it's okay." He whispered, he remembered back to the time when Sonny told him about her dad, the way he died. He frowned a little and then sighed, Sonny's dad had been a police officer and was on duty when he was shot. He was in the hospital when Sonny and her mother had gone to see him, he died while Sonny was in the room and he knew how long it had taken her to get over it – she was only seven at the time.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I don't really have nightmares when I am with you..." He nodded,

"Of course you can, you don't have to ask. I wouldn't care if you just showed up at two in the morning." She laughed and then pulled away from him, smiling when he wiped away her tears for her.

"You're amazing." She whispered, kissing him gently on the lips before running out of the room to go to a rehearsal she was already late for.

**A/N: I would review the slush while you can ;) Don't say I didn't warn you ;)**


	14. Welcoming Darkness

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Fourteen ~**

Sonny sighed and looked down at her watch as she waited for Chad outside the studios – he was running late and it was freezing outside. She bit down on her lower lip and decided that she was going to wait a few more minutes before running back inside.

She looked up at the night sky and frowned a little, she couldn't shake that feeling that something bad was going to happen, no matter how many times she tried to tell herself that she was just being stupid.

She jumped when she heard people walking towards her and closed her eyes, convincing herself that McKenzie Falls had finally finished and people were going home, it was nothing.

She opened her eyes when she heard someone laugh, she could feel her body shaking and she knew it wasn't from the cold. She looked back down at her watch and shook her head, it would be better if she waited inside. She looked down at the floor as she walked, counting her steps as she tried to ignore the sound of voices behind her. She was almost at the door when someone grabbed her waist, she closed her eyes again and silently hoped that it was her boyfriend.

"Where you going darling?" She shuddered at the sound of his voice and opened her mouth to scream loudly, maybe Chad was on his way to pick her up, maybe he would hear her and then everything would be okay again. Chad promised he would protect her, he promised. Her mouth quickly closed when a hand roughly clamped over it, stopping any sound that could have escaped her mouth.

Tears dripped down her face as he dragged her towards the small alleyway a few steps away, she could feel her body freezing in complete fear as she tried to think of Chad. He would save her, he always saved her. She shook her head and tried to kick him but stopped when she noticed three other guys. She whimpered and cried out when one of them brought their hand to her cheek, grinning when they saw the pain in her eyes.

Her eyes went to the gun in his hand and her eyes widened, she was going to die, she knew it.

"Scream and you die." The man whispered in her ear before kissing her on the cheek, and then chucking her on the floor. She hit the dirty, wet concrete hard and heard a bone snap. She held back the scream as she bit down hard on her lower lip until she could taste that metallic blood as it flowed into her mouth. She could feel tears fall heavily down her face when one of them grabbed her by her hair and dragged her further down until they couldn't be seen by anyone walking past.

She was so tempted to scream but her eyes went to that gun again and she knew she couldn't leave Chad, she couldn't do that to him. He held on for her, she had to do the same for him.

Her body shook when one of them punched her hard in the face, she groaned when she felt blood drip down her face, whimpering again when the man behind her grabbed her hair and banged her head hard against the wall. She wanted it to end already, why did this have to happen to her?

She bit down on her lip again to stop herself from screaming when one of them brought their foot to her ribs, over and over again. She closed her eyes from the pain hoping that darkness would take over soon. She felt a hand on her face again as it slapped her hard, and then again and again. They wouldn't stop, she just wanted them to stop.

"Look at me bitch." She shook her head and looked away, her eyes still closed, she held onto the hope that it would all end soon. She sobbed when she felt the gun swiftly hit her head, causing even more pain. She stopped herself from screaming when they brought her to her knees, she couldn't believe that this was going to happen to her – what had she ever done to deserve this?

She cried out when she felt a knife to her neck, opening her eyes to look at him as he trailed it down until it hit her stomach. She shook her head, hoping he wasn't going to do it, closing her eyes as hot tears ran down her bleeding face when he brought the knife back, someone grabbed onto her hair and pulled her head back, she looked up at the night sky and knew it would never be the same again.

She finally screamed when the knife plunged into her stomach, grabbing it as she looked down at the bleeding wound, she was going to die, she was convinced that she was going to die. She shook her head and held down on it, trying to stop the profuse bleeding. She cried out when the gun was held to her head, she bit down on her lower lip as she realized that this was it, she was going to die.

"Chad." She whispered, she loved him so much, she wasn't supposed to leave him soon. She was supposed to get married to him and have his children and they were going to grow old together and be happy until the day they both died together, it wasn't supposed to end like this. Nothing was ever supposed to end like this.

"Sonny?" She opened her eyes a little when she heard someone call her name, she could see him then, running towards them. She noticed the men look at each other and then run as fast as they could in the opposite direction, she smiled a little when she noticed that they weren't going to shoot him. They weren't going to stop him from saving her, just like he had always promised.,

"Sonny?" He was almost there now, she told herself as she dropped down to the ground, still clutching onto her stomach.

"No, please don't leave me baby." She could hear the tears in his voice as she closed her eyes, trying her best to force herself to open them but the darkness was willing to take her in it's arms, the painless dark that might be able to keep her safe. She felt one of his hands grab her own as he cried into the phone,

"Don't die, please Sonny." He sobbed, picking her up and putting her head on his lap as he rocked back and forth, tears dripped down onto her forehead but she could hardly feel them. She could feel his hand just slightly but even that started to fade away, everything – including the pain, - started to go away. And then everything was gone, there was no Chad and there was no pain, there was no stars, there was nothing. Just the welcoming darkness.

**A/N: I am cruel, I am planning on making the next chapter a really, super sad one so if you want it soon I would review =D**


	15. Without Her I Am Nothing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, other than the storyline.. that's all mine, mine, mine :)**

**~ Chapter Fifteen ~ **

Chad ignored everyone who came up to him as the paramedics wheeled her from the alley way, he shook his head at any questions and just whispered comforting words in her ears. He held her hand as they ran into the ambulance, promising that he would never let go. Tears dripped down his face as he realized that their relationship was mostly based on promises that neither of them were sure they could ever keep.

He carried on holding her hand when they got to the hospital until he was pushed away, he bit down on his lower lip as he tried to stop the scream he could feel bubbling up inside of him as he leaned his head against the cold hospital wall.

He shook his head and realized that he was Chad Dylan Cooper, he could do what he wanted and when he wanted. There was no way they could take him away from her. He looked around before running into the room they had taken her in as tears fell down his face. There was so much blood, too much blood.

He held her hand and glared at everyone who dared tell him to leave the room, he watched the doctors as they worked around him, not caring about them as long as he was with his Sonny. He looked down at the sheets that were no longer the white they had been before Sonny came in, but instead were stained a harsh shade of red, only reminding him even more of the severity of this situation.

He listened to the sounds of those around him, everyone was in a rush to save the girl laying there as her eyes slowly opened and looked up at Chad. He smiled down at her through his tears and put a hand on her forehead, ignoring the blood he had now gotten onto her face as he smoothed her beautiful hair out of her eyes.

He knew why they were in such a rush to save her, it was because she was about to die and if they didn't help her soon then he would never see those brown eyes again, he would never hear that laugh, he would never feel this lips on his and he would never see that smile that brightened his day ever again.

"Large entry wound to the abdomen, small exit wound to the lower back." He looked up at the doctor, his hand still in Sonny's as the older man spoke. He looked down at the wound, noticing for the first time just how much damage the knife had done. He looked down at the amount of blood and shuddered a little, he knew her chances were slim but he still looked into Sonny's eyes and smiled, trying to convince the girl that he loved that everything was going to be okay but he could tell by the look on her face that she knew he was lying.

"Her lungs are failing!"

"I need two units of 0 stat!" Chad could hear voices all around him but he focused only on the girl laying down, he whispered words to her that he could only hope would keep her hanging on for that little while longer.

"It's going to be okay Sonshine, it's going to be okay. I love you, never forget that. You're going to make it through this, you're going to be okay." He repeated it over and over again, trying to convince himself of his own words as well,

"I-I.." He choked on the word promise, because that was all he seemed to do. He would promise her that he would keep her safe only for this to happen, he would promise her that nothing was going to happen but then he was late meeting her and this happened.

"I'm so cold." He noticed Sonny's whole body was shaking as she used every last bit of energy to speak to him, her lips had turned a light shade of blue as they chattered but he could still see the hope in her eyes, the same hope that he knew reflected his. She just had to be okay, she couldn't leave him.

"I can't feel my legs..." Tears fell down her face when all of a sudden the hope vanished when she realized there wasn't any left, there may not be anything left for her anymore. She could feel Chad's grip on her hand loosen and for a moment she panicked that he was going to leave her all alone to deal with this.

"Don't leave me!" She cried out as loud as she could, squeezing his hand as more and more tears started to fall down her face and hit the bed beneath her. She looked away from Chad for a moment and towards the ceiling, trying to focus on the white lights shining above her.

Chad put his own shaking hands on her forehead once more, his heart beating fast when he realized just how blue her lips were, how shaky her possible last breaths had become. He tried to focus on the breaths he was taking, his own were irregular but at least it was still there.

"Pulse is weak!" He could hear, he watched as machines was connected to his girlfriend but he still stood there, refusing to leave her alone, he was never going to leave her side until he knew that she was going to be okay.

"You're the most amazing girlfriend in the whole wide world, you showed me exactly what love can feel like and I will never forget that. I love you so much, I cannot even imagine a world without you, without your laugh, without your smile. I can't imagine waking up and being alone, when you're laying next to me in my arms...that's what home feels like to me. You're the only one who has ever made me believe in life, you're the only one who showed me that life isn't one big drama and you can be happy. And when you get better then I will take you to see that movie you wanted to see the other day, I will sit all the way through it." Sonny smiled at him as the tears slowed down,

"I love you so much..." She croaked out, her eyes slowly closing as the machines around her stopped beeping and instead went into a continuous drone, something Chad knew would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He heard shouts from around him, the panic that had erupted in that one moment, he heard himself scream and then he was pushed back when the doctor shouted clear. This time he didn't put up a fight though, he stood there watching her as they tried to get her heart beating again. He stood there and looked down at his blood covered hands as she shock settled in.

Tears fell heavily down his pale face as she paddles were brought down onto her chest, he quickly looked at the machine feeling as though a piece of his heart had been torn up when there was no change. They carried on though, he would never forget that determination to save the sixteen year old girl's life. The girl who meant more to him than anything else, the girl he couldn't live without – he wouldn't live without.

The machine still didn't change, the beep continued, the straight line carried on seeming like it would never end and Chad shook his head.

"Stay with me, please baby, don't think about leaving me." He whispered to himself, he saw the doctor look around him as he shook his own head, about to give up. Chad bit down on his lip, they couldn't give up on her, she meant more to him than anything else in the world, she was his lifeline and without her he would be nothing.

He sank down to the floor and huddled up so nobody else could see his tears, so that nobody would see his pain. This wasn't right, it was never supposed to end like this, she was going to be fine, she was going to live. But no matter how many times he told himself that she was going to be okay, that continuous beep carried on until Chad couldn't take it anymore.

He knew that if they told him that she was gone, never coming back then he would die right there and then, Sonny was his reason for breathing, his reason for living, she was the reason he got out of bed and the reason he rushed into work. She was his reason for everything and he had no idea how he would cope if she was taken away from him because there would be no reason for anything anymore. Without Sonny Munroe there would be nothing, no life and no Chad.

So he ran, he ran away from the beeps and he ran away from the doctors, he ran away from all of the blood that he knew covered his own body... _her blood. _He didn't bother wiping away the tears as he ran out of the hospital, collapsing against a wall as he screamed her name over and over again – if she died nothing would be right again.

**A/N: So, have I been evil and killed Sonny off? Review to find out, the more reviews I get then the faster the update! And don't forget to tell me what YOU want to happen. **


	16. You Made Me Believe

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**A/N: You're all amazing, I don't know how to thank any of you for the wonderful reviews. It means so much to me. **

**~ Chapter Sixteen ~ **

Chad looked up finally, not bothering to wipe the tears that had been falling down his face for what seemed like an eternity. He bit down hard on his lower lip, shaking his head before standing up.

His whole body shook beneath him as he slowly walked back into the hospital. He felt as though his heart had been torn into pieces as he went back to the room he had run out of before.

He could feel his heart beating faster and faster when he saw the bed that she had been occupying when she was covered in blood was now empty, he wondered how long he had been gone. He stepped back, sliding against the wall when his back hit it. He put his head in his hands as more tears dripped down his face, his hands shook as he thought about Sonny.

She couldn't be dead, that beautiful girl who always had a huge smile on her face, she could not be laying there, still and... gone.

"Mr Cooper?" He looked up to see a doctor standing over him,

"We didn't know where you had gone but Miss Munroe just got out of surgery... I can take you to her room if you want?" Chad quickly stood up, staring at the man in front of him and shook his head, his eyes wide with the realization that she could be okay – she could live through this.

"Y-y..." He nodded, knowing that words weren't going to be able to come to him. He wanted to wrap his arms around the older man, trying his best to resist. He followed him, neither of them saying a word.

"She's in an induced coma at the moment, we had to take her into surgery after we got her heart beating again to stop the internal bleeding." Chad nodded as he walked slowly into the room, he couldn't believe that the girl on that bed was his Sonny.

"How long?" He whispered,

"She should start to wake up tomorrow, we will decide whether or not she is in too much pain then." The doctor said as he put a hand on Chad's shoulder and smiled at him,

"She's going to be okay."

"Physically." Chad muttered to himself, how could Sonny get through the sudden attack? He hadn't been there for her when she needed him the most, he promised himself that he was never going to leave her side again. Never.

He watched the doctor leave before he walked over to her, biting down on his lip as tears ran down his face. He stared at her deathly pale face, lightly touching the huge bruises that nearly covered what he could see of her skin.

He sighed and then closed his eyes, sitting down and taking her hand in his. He moved his other hand into his pocket, pulling out the photograph that he always took with him everywhere.

He stared down at it, that wonderful smile that always brightened his day. He shook his head and lightly traced those little dimples that always appeared on her face when she smiled. He looked at his arm that was draped over her shoulders, and her head rested on his shoulder.

He sighed and put it back in his pocket, staring at her face once more.

"You're going to be okay." He whispered to her,

"I know that you're strong and I know that you will make it through this big mess, and I am never going to leave your side. I am going to make sure that you are never going to let anyone hurt you ever again." He moved some hair gently out of her eyes, and smiled at her.

"I should never have been late, I am so sorry for that. I never meant it.. I had to wait for someone to bring me these things that I was going to give you and it took me so long to look through the whole box they brought me... I had to make sure it was perfect because tonight was supposed to be perfect..." He frowned and then moved his hand into his jacket pocket, bringing out a small box.

He grinned as he opened it slowly, ignoring the tears that were falling down his face. He was supposed to give it to her tonight,

"I had it engraved... I am going to give it to you when you get better.." He smiled and then traced his fingers over the small words,

_You opened my eyes and made me believe in love. _


	17. Yellow Saphire

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Seventeen ~ **

Chad looked down at the pale girl and all the tubes that surrounded her, affectionately smoothing her hair, repeating the words 'wake up' over and over again, hoping that something would work.

"Chad?" He turned around and tried to smile at Connie, Sonny's mum.

"You should go home." She whispered, moving over to her daughters side,

"I don't feel like it." He muttered,

"You need to sleep."

"Not until she wakes up and I know that she is going to be okay." He whispered, tears falling down his face as he grabbed onto Sonny's hand and squeezed it,

"She has to be okay." He muttered to himself, Connie nodded in understanding, slowly giving up on trying to make him leave her daughters side. She smiled at the boy when she saw just how much he loved her daughter, he was nothing like the Hollywood bad boy everyone painted him out to be, the one she was dreading her daughter bringing home.

"She is going to be fine, she's strong and she is going to pull through this." She assured him, reaching out to put a hand on top of his and smiling at him.

"She has you." She whispered, he smiled up at her and nodded,

"She will always have me." Connie grinned at him and then touched her daughters cold cheek, she hated seeing her daughter like this but she knew if Chad had anything to do with it, Sonny would be back to her old self in no time. She loved him too much to wrap herself in a shell.

"I-I was going to propose to her..." He muttered, blushing a dark shade of red as he pulled the ring out of his pocket and handed it to Connie.

"Do you think she will like it?" Connie stared down at the ring, tears forming in her eyes as she stared down at it, she knew her daughter was going to love the ring.

"It's perfect." She whispered, looking at the yellow sapphire ring she held in her hand, smiling at the beautiful inscription.

"I thought she would like the yellow because it's always the colour I think of when I think about her. She brightens up my day, and of course her name..." He laughed a little and Connie nodded,

"Did she ever tell you how she got called Sonny?" Connie asked him as she took a seat and held Sonny's hand in her own, Chad shook his head and looked up at the woman he got on so well with.

"When she was younger she would always smile, no matter what, there was always a smile on her face. Then she went through the phase of wearing nothing but the colour yellow and her dad called her his Sunny Allison just once and she told everyone her name was Sonny after that – she loved it because her dad had given it to her. She certainly lived up to the nickname." They both laughed and nodded, she had lived up to it, Chad couldn't imagine her without a smile on his face which was why watching her there right now was breaking his heart, tearing it into tiny pieces just like he had felt the first time he had seen her cry.

"I never thought I could actually fall in love with someone until she came alone." He smiled a little and then shook his head,

"She changed me for the better, she made me remember what I used to be like before all the fame. She made me realize that I didn't have to be a bad boy for publicity."

"She loves you so much, whenever she gets back from your house or a date with you, she is always grinning – she's always been a happy girl but I have never seen her this happy when she is with you."

"I don't think I have ever been happier either." He smiled lovingly down at the girl,

"I am going to phone her dad and let him know what's going on, he is terrified, he even considered flying over here on a private jet we don't have." She laughed and touched Chad lightly on the shoulder when she walked past.

"You're going to be okay, I know you are." He whispered to his girlfriend as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Dropping his head down onto the bed, he closed his eyes and thought about the perfect way to propose once she was okay again.

**A/N: Review and let me know you're perfect idea of how Chad should propose to Sonny! It has to be super romantic! Come on, let me know your ideas, now. **

**There is a cookie and a chapter dedication in it for you... ? **


	18. Panic

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**A/N: In the last chapter I put Sonny's dad, I meant to say granddad, as Sonny's dad is dead so it would be impossible for Connie to call him. **

**Thank you so much to Saxchick for pointing that out to me. **

Chad jumped up when he felt her hand move a little in his and he smiled, she had been out for over three days now and he had missed those beautiful brown eyes that had attracted him to her so long ago.

He grinned down at her before running out to get a nurse or a doctor, running back in quickly and grabbing her hand again when she moaned in pain. Her eyes closed for a moment so she could focus on everything going on around her and she sighed, squeezing Chad's soft hand as tight as she could manage to let him know she was okay.

She looked at him when she could finally open her eyes without it hurting and smiled at him,

"How are you feeling?" Chad whispered, watching the tears fall down her cheeks as she shook her head and gulped a little as the memories of what happened that night washed over her. She knew that if Chad hadn't come when he did, she would be dead.

"Okay I guess." She muttered, looking down a little and then smiling when Chad kissed her softly on the lips,

"Better now." She laughed, clutching onto his hand even tighter when she pain rushed through her body. He bit down on his lip when he watched her grimace in pain and lifted up his hand to smooth down her hair affectionately.

"I thought I had lost you." He whispered, Sonny shook her head and frowned a little,

"You can't get rid of me that easily." She smiled and then winced in pain when she felt the fresh bruises and cuts throb.

"I should leave you alone for a little while." He said, standing up and kissing her on the forehead. She shook her head, not letting go of his hand as tears quickly ran down her face.

"Don't leave me, please." Chad shook his head,

"I am only going to get something to eat and maybe some rest, and then I promise you that I will come back as soon as I am done." Chad looked behind him at the doctors, he knew they wanted to check over her and he knew that if he didn't go have a break now then Connie would throw him out later when Sonny was a little more awake.

He kissed her again, muttering a sorry before walking out. Sonny shook her head and let the tears fall freely down her face, she could feel her chest tightening as she closed her eyes and tried to think of something else.

She could hear the doctors telling her to calm down as the heart machine raced. She kept her eyes closed as tight as she could when she could feel the darkness pulling her in.

"Chad." She muttered, before giving in to it.

- - - - - -

"What happened?" Chad walked into the room with a cup of coffee, looking at his girlfriend laying on the bed with an oxygen mask on. He shook his head and then ran over to her, grabbing her hand and kissing her on the forehead.

"She had a panic attack just after you left." Connie whispered, smoothing Sonny's hair out of her face as she looked down at her.

"What?" Chad shook his head and sat down,

"She... um.. she got scared after you left the doctors said." Chad nodded,

"I shouldn't have left her." He muttered, taking her hand in both of his, Sonny slowly opened her eyes and saw the tears making tracks down his face.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." She muttered through the mask,

"I have never been so scared in my whole life, don't you dare do that to me again." He whispered, squeezing her hand as tight as he could and shaking his head,

"I won't." She smiled, her body slightly shaking from the panic attack. She remembered passing out for a while, only to wake up to the sight of her mum telling her that it would all be okay, Chad would be back soon.

She sighed and closed her eyes again, making sure Chad was still there by keeping her hand in. She had no idea why she was so scared at the thought of him leaving her alone, but the thought terrified her. Chad was the one who made her feel safe, he saved her life, he protected her. She was almost paralysed with the fear that she could be without him one day, with the thought that she might be alone, or he may leave her for good. She couldn't cope.

**A/N: Sonny's getting all clingy, bless her.**

**Read and review, let me know what YOU want to happen in the next chapter.**


	19. Channy

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Nineteen ~ **

Sonny gripped onto Chad's hand as they walked through his door, smiling at him a little when they finally sat down. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying her best to avoid the pain she was feeling.

Chad noticed her bite down on her lip, knowing that she was still trying to hide the pain he knew was rushing through her body with every move she made. He frowned and then put his hand in hers,

"You should go to bed, I will be up soon." She nodded, trying her best to stand up and smile at him. He sighed and then shook his head, taking her hand again and helping her up the stairs.

"Are you okay on your own?" Chad asked softly as he put her on his bed, kissing her gently on the forehead – making sure to avoid all the bruises and cuts. She nodded and squeezed his hand, closing her eyes a little as she settled down on the bed. Chad nodded and kissed her again, closing the door behind him and sighing.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sonny sat up when he closed the door, shutting her eyes as tears poured down her face. She could feel her whole body shaking as she thought about those men, the gun, the constant shouting, everything.

She felt a sob about to escape, slamming her hand over her mouth to make sure Chad didn't hear her. She hated it when she saw the worry in his eyes, she hated the fact that she felt the need to be by him just to make herself feel safe.

Tears ran down her face heavily, her body trembled fiercely, her hand barely managed to muffle her loud sobs as she tried her best to think of something else.

She looked up when the door opened, not able to wipe away her tears in time as he walked over to her, removing her hand off her mouth, kissing her lips softly. There was no need for words of comfort as he wrapped both of his arms around her, holding her as close as he possibly could as she cried.

Her clammy hands clung into his shirt, her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beating quickly as he ran his fingers through her hair over and over again. Chad looked down at the girl, glad she had finally let him comfort her properly, his arms remained wrapped around her battered body as he lay back and kissed her again on the forehead.

"Go to sleep gorgeous." He whispered to her, smiling when she nodded and closed her eyes. Chad bit down on his lip before doing the same – he knew that she was going to be okay soon.


	20. An Ending

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Twenty ~ **

Chad ran up behind his girlfriend and put his hands over her eyes, grinning when she gasped a little before laughing,

"Oh I wonder who that is." He could almost picture her rolling her eyes as a giggle escaped her lips,

"Chad Dylan Cooper?!" She turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck,

"It's okay the first time, but seriously Chad... four times in the same day?" He shrugged and then kissed her deeply on her soft, cherry flavoured lips,

"It's fun."

"No, it's annoying."

"Which is why it's fun." He sighed, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the line in the cafeteria, she laughed and then raised an eyebrow,

"It's fun to do this...." She grinned, pulling her hand away from him and then moving the other way when he tried to kiss her, she bit down a laugh when he groaned,

"That's not fun."

"It's fun from this point of view."

"But -" She shook her head and went to kiss him, grabbing his chips just before getting to his lips and walking away. Chad gasped dramatically,

"Do you mind?" He left his mouth hanging open as she walked off and shrugged,

"No."

"I must love you if I let you steal from me." He muttered, pulling her into him and looking at her still faintly bruised face. Sonny grinned and shook her head at him, dipping her finger in the tomato sauce before wiping it on his cheek.

"Sexy." She whispered, winking at him before walking over to the table they usually sat out,

"Remind me why I put up with you?" He groaned,

"Because you love me more than life itself." He shrugged,

"If you say so." It was Sonny's turn to gasp dramatically, hitting him on the shoulder before grabbing another chip from his plate,

"Have you ever thought of getting your own?"

"But then this wouldn't be fun." She poked her tongue out and then kissed him, causing him to smile a little. He looked at her before pulling her in for a long, lingering kiss – he knew how much they loved each other, despite everything they had been put through.

"**Love is strong, love is always the end." **

**~ The End ~ **


End file.
